Must Be the Mistletoe
by Dark Wolf 1887
Summary: A cute fluffy story I wrote because I wanted too. It follows 3 couples on a snowy Christmas Eve


I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters

summary: just a cute fluffy christmas story i wrote for the hell of it. it's a song fic to 'It Must Have Been the Mistletoe'.

/words\ = hikari to yami

//words\\ = yami to hikari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi Mouto was on his way home from Teá's annual Christmas party when light fluffy snow started to fall from the sky. Wrapping his jacket and scarf tighter around him, he continued his journey home. When he reached the door to his house Yugi was greeted by Yami holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Hello Yami" Yugi smiled.

"Hello aibiou" Yami said dusting the snow of Yugi's head.

Kicking off his shoes Yugi made his way to the living room. As the two sat down on the couch, Yami handed the mug of hot chocolate.

"For me" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and pulled Yugi closer to his side. Yugi snuggled into Yami's warmth and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Yami of course returned the action. As the two sat there being warmed by the fire in the fire place, Yugi stared out the window watching the snow falling harder than before.

*

It must have been the mistletoe

the lazy fire, the falling snow

the magic in the frosty air

that feeling everywhere

*

After finishing his hot chocolate, Yugi set the mug on the coffee table then wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi as well and buried his nose in Yugi's hair and inhaled the sent of Yugi's watermelon shampoo. To them, this was the perfect evening and nothing could bother them. Yami got up off the couch to turn the house lights off. So now the two sat on the couch cuddling with only the light from the fire place and the Christmas tree illuminating the room.

*

It must have been the pretty lights

that glistened in the silent night

It may be just the stars so bright

that shined above you

*

"Mm, Yugi. I can't possibly think of a better way to spend Christmas Eve" Yami whispered.

"Hm, I know. This is possibly the best Christmas ever" Yugi sighed.

Yami glanced at the clock on the wall that read 11:00. Midnight was almost upon them, then Yami would give Yugi his gift or gifts in this case. Tonight was the night that Yami would officially proclaim his love for Yugi. And he had no doubt in his mind that Yugi felt the same way. Yugi cuddled deeper into Yami's neck and sighed in pure content. Life couldn't get any more better than this, could it.

*

Our first Christmas

more than we'd be dreaming of

Ah, Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed

that we would fall in love

*

Across town Joey had managed to convince Seto to participate in a snowball fight with him and Mokuba. After Mokuba and Joey ganged up on Seto and bombarded him with snow, they went back inside to dry off and warm up. Seto loaned a pair of silk pajamas to wear that night. All three sat on the couch talking about the days gone past. Seto slung an arm around Joey and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I can still remember the days when we were continually at each others throats" Joey smiled.

"Me too pup. But as fun as it was when I was teasing you, it's more fun being in love with you" Seto replied.

"Here, here" Joey agreed.

"Well, I am glad that your happy Seto. Joey, your the best thing to happen to Seto in a long time. Take care of each other" Mokuba said.

The rest of the time was spent in a comfortable silence waiting for midnight to roll around.

*

It could have been the holiday

the midnight ride upon a sleigh

the countryside all dressed in white

the crazy snowball fight

*

Ryou lay on his couch with his head in Bakura's lap. Ryou had his eyes closed while his yami ran his finger through his hikari's hair.

/Yami\

//Yes Ryou\\

/I love you, I always have\

//I know, and I love you. Thank you for forgiving all the things I did to you\\

/I have always forgiven you. I know you never meant any of the things you did\

With the reassurance that Ryou really had forgiven him, Bakura leaned down to kiss Ryou softly on the lips. Ryou sighed into the kiss. This was the best present Bakura could have given him. Bakura really cared for him, he really loved him. That was all he ever wanted from the beginning. Bakura broke away from the kiss slowly.

"I love you hikari" he murmured.

"And I you yami" Ryou replied.

*

It could have been the steeple bell

that wrapped us in it's magic spell

It only took on kiss to know

It must have been the mistletoe

*

20 more minutes and the clock would strike midnight. Mokuba was trying to stay awake while Seto and Joey snuggled on the couch. He decided to get some hot cider for the three of them. Seto looked at the clock which now read 11:46. He sighed and nuzzled his nose against Joey's cheek and ear. Joey in response, purred in content. Mokuba came back and handed the hot drinks to the other two. He then settled back down in the arm chair to watch his brother be truly happy for the first time in his life.

"Awe, you guys are so cute" Mokuba teased.

All the while Joey was kissing Seto's hand and palm.

*

Our first Christmas more than we'd been dreaming of

Ah, St. Nicholas must have known that kiss

would lead to all of this

*

Yami and Yugi were still cuddled up on the couch when the clock finally hit 12:00. As planned, Yami lifted Yugi's chin off his shoulder and held it gently. He tilted it up and stared into those beautiful, innocent violet eyes of his. With a smile Yami kissed Yugi gently, but passionately on the lips.

"Yugi, I have waited to tell you this for a long time, and I thought tonight would be perfect. I love you with all my heart and soul. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do with myself. I want to be with for forever. I love you little Yugi, I love you" Yami said.

Yugi's eyed filled with tears as Yami spoke. When he finished, Yugi gave a little sniffle and kissed Yami.

"I love you too Yami and I want to be with you always" Yugi smiled.

"I already gave you one gift, my heart, but here I want you to have this" Yami said.

Yugi took the the little wrapped box and tore the paper off. When he opened the box, Yugi's breath caught in his throat. Inside the box was a beautiful gold locket. Opening it up Yugi looked at the picture. It was of him with Yami's arms wrapped around him. The engraving on the inside said 'Yami & Hikari, two parts of a whole united'.

*

It must have been the mistletoe

the lazy fire, the falling snow

the magic in the frosty air

that made me love you

*

Joey opened the first gift that Seto gave him. It was a dark blue satin dog collar.

"Oh, ha ha" Joey laughed.

Seto smiled and placed the collar around Joey's neck and fastened it. Seto then opened the gift Joey gave him. It was a beautiful crystal Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Oh Joey, I love it. I love you" Seto smiled.

"I love you too Seto" Joey said.

Joey then went about opening the other gifts Seto and Mokuba had gotten him. Mokuba decided it was time to go to bed, but before he went both Seto and Joey gave him a peck on the cheek good night.

*

On Christmas eve our wish came true

That I would fall in love with you

It only took one kiss to know

It must have been the mistletoe

It must have been the mistletoe

It must have been the mistletoe

*

"I really didn't know what to get you love, I'm sorry" Bakura said.

"It's ok, I have all I have ever wanted right here" Ryou smiled.

When Ryou smiled it seemed to light up the room in Bakura's opinion. He leaned in for a quick kiss before carrying Ryou up to his room for the night. Both light and dark fell into a peaceful slumber, not worrying at all about the world around them.

~~Owari~~


End file.
